custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Saga of Shadows: The Final Chapters
Chapter 1 Razek exited the swirling portal, arriving upon the shores of Vortus at last. The sands were lined with shattered masks, but his main focus was the iron gate ahead. Beyond the gate was a stairway ascending up to a pedestal which held the Deuskar itself. Razek walked up to the gate, and took out the key he had been given by Omega. The key automatically floated out of his hands, and embedded itself into the lock of the gate. The great doors opened, and Razek slowly walked up to the ominous pedestal. He froze when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Going somewhere?" said the voice. Razek turned around to face Cortak, the very same Toa who had died on Vulcas Nui at the hands of Void. But the voice that had come out of his mouth was not that of Cortak's. No, it was the voice of Shadowmaster. Slowly, Cortak's body began to distort and shift, transforming into the familiar shape of Shadowmaster himself. Razek shook his head. "No, how is this possible? I killed you!" Shadowmaster laughed, a revolting sound. "That is where you are wrong. No, what I wanted was the Deuskar. I had no need to launch an attack on your precious little island, except to satisfy my minions' thirst for blood. Of course, I had planned for a loss on our side, so I could go back while you went off on your quest to find the mask. But it never goes the way I want, does it? My army fought well. Calling a retreat would be pointless, and would only make me look like a weakling in the eyes of my servants. So, I fought you. I made it look as if I was using my power to the fullest, so you would not suspect anything, then, I waited for the perfect opportunity to "die". The event in which I was thrown into the pit was my greatest chance. I loosened my spirit from my body as it descended into the lava, knowing that if one of my minions witnessed my "death", they would think that you and your allies were invincible. Later, I looked for a potential host, one who could hold off Sol before he could launch an attack. That host was Cortak. I knew he had launched an attack towards my army previously, I could easily convince Ohmnis Nui that he would launch one again. I lured him to my cavern, and used his body to host my essence. Then, when I saw you on Vulcas Nui, I knew this was the perfect opportunity to follow you. And here I am...here to take the Deuskar, even if I must rip it from your bloody corpse." "So...you've been using me this whole time?" asked a startled Razek. "You could say so. Now that all of this is clear, I want that mask," answered Shadowmaster. Razek quickly snatched the Deuskar out of the air. "Too bad." Shadowmaster snarled, and unleashed a large blast of dark energy towards Razek. Razek tried to dodge, but suddenly, Shadowmaster closed his eyes and a portal opened right where Razek was, sucking him in. The portal reopened, and spat Razek right in the way of the blast. He was sent hurtling backwards, and lost grip of the Deuskar. Shadowmaster quickly grabbed it with a tendril of energy. Razek slowly got to his feet, and observed Shadowmaster's actions. He was holding a small, mysterious object next to the mask, but he had no time to interpret this. He raised his sword and fired a blast of antimatter towards Shadowmaster's hand. Shadowmaster screamed and dropped the Deuskar as the blast hit him. Razek quickly grabbed it out of the air. "Let's see what this thing can really do," growled Razek. He donned the mask, and tendrils of energy burst out of his body, tearing apart the pedestal and the stairs leading up to it and sending chunks of it towards his opponent. The slabs of rock slammed into Shadowmaster's body, killing him. Before Razek could make another action, he was teleported to Ohmnis Nui. __________________________________________________________________________________________________ Razek materialized in the Coliseum of Av-Magna. Inside of the chamber was Omega and the Turaga. "I've got the mask," said Razek. He frowned upon hearing no response. "What's wrong?" Omega pointed behind Razek. Razek turned around, and saw the source of the fear. A massive army led by Sol and Virus marched towards them, all armed with deadly weapons. So, this was it, thought Razek. The final battle... Chapter 2 The red sky loomed above what was once Ohmnis Nui city, now reduced to the capitol, Av-Magna, and Ko-Magna. The rest was the burning remains of the other districts. Slowly, Sol and Virus marched towards the towering colossus of Av-Magna. Sol looked upwards, and shouted. "This is your last chance! Surrender, or fall!". There was no response. He took out a crude remote, and pressed a red button. Seconds later, Ko-Magna burst into flames. Madness gleaming in his crimson eyes, Sol turned to his army. "ATTACK!!!" A force field materialized around Av-Magna. Sol made a gesture to his front wave, and orange spheres launched towards the shield. In an instant, the field shattered, and the army charged forwards. In the Coliseum, the Turaga called out to his soldiers. Archers and snipers appeared from the spiraling towers surrounding, and opened fire. Omega wasted no time, and leaped out into the battlefield. Razek followed. __________________________________________________________________________________________________ Delix launched blasts of energy from her tri-bladed launcher. The waves of Morhud and Mens Nihil surrounding fell, but they were quickly replaced. The Toa of Psionics managed to fend them off with her trident, but there were too many. She leaped over the crowd of Morhud and retreated back to the closest building, the laboratory. As she sat down to rest, a familiar voice cackled behind her. She turned to face this new opponent...Ceril. "Well, well, well. You're the little Matoran, that fool that challenged me when I invaded Ce-Koro, am I correct? You've...grown," hissed Ceril. "Why are you even here, fighting me? I've already beaten you twice before. Why not challenge some of the Matoran, maybe something more appropriate for your skills?" said Delix. "Oh....Delix, is it? You simply have gotten the wrong impression. I was going easy on you when you were a Matoran, and last time, you got the aid of your Toa friends. Let's see how powerful you are on your own!" _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter unfinished...